<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natural-Dover by UniversalPuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220105">Natural-Dover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy'>UniversalPuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰之间在浪漫的相遇后，自然而然地分手的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England &amp; France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/England(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natural-Dover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>■出现的书籍/歌剧：《夜莺与玫瑰》，《喧闹与繁华》，《查特莱夫人的情人》，读《巴黎圣母院》，《呼啸山庄》，《1984》，《美丽新世界》，《罪与罚》《哈姆雷特》，观看《茶花女》，《等待戈多》，《人间喜剧》，《推销员之死》，《木偶之家》。<br/>■出现的画作：《睡莲》，《自由引导人民》，《春》，《梦魔》，《伏尔加河上的纤夫》，《晚钟》，《格尔尼卡》。<br/>■出现的影视作品：《黑镜》，《高堡奇人》，《唐顿庄园》，《香水》，漫威和DC相关人物。<br/>■"David"在本文用于代指"true love".<br/>■arthur有形容词“权威的“含义。<br/>■“在一天晚上，茉儿小姐给我打了个由我付费的电话，她对我说，她将永远都不会再爱我，然后就此消失不见。”英文为："One night Mrs Moore she called collect to me，I don't love you anymore she said and ceased to be."和"I am ture romantic."来自Glass Animals的《Poplar St》歌词。<br/>■"I don't know I do even care about you."（我自己都不知道我有没有把你放在心上）出自Missio的《I don't even care about you》<br/>■关于二人各自的作品是我虚构的，但与本文内他们的性格和国家文化息息相关。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part.1</p><p>        弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰同居了。</p><p>        小有名气的两位艺术家恋爱同居的消息并未在英法两国艺术圈内引起轰动，除去没有朋友不解外，连闻风而来的媒体也没有过多关注同性恋事宜——也许是因为二人的作品未过于商业化从而未被大众熟知，也许仅仅因为“艺术家”这个名词本身就可以为越来越明细的性取向作注。</p><p>       毕竟是艺术家嘛，追求美就可以不在乎任何事情。人们大都这样想。</p><p>       起码有一部分是对的：艺术家渴望共鸣。</p><p>       而恰好，亚瑟和弗朗西斯拥有共鸣。</p><p> </p><p>Part.2<br/>
        他们初识在伦敦一个再普通不过的雨天，在大英博物馆外。</p><p>        法兰西蠢蛋轻信了大不列颠十分严谨的天气预报所说的“今日晴天”，于是他理所应当地没有带伞，也理所应当地遇上了一场冒然而来的雨——法国人应得的教训：绝对不要相信天气预报，尤其是大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的天气预报。</p><p>       他只好狼狈地在雨中逃窜，以期早点到达博物馆。整个右臂被横在他的头顶，将将挡住眼前的雨，留了一个空白区，便于观赏伦敦不值得惊奇的雨。</p><p>        天真的法国人隔着两条街，小跑去博物馆正门，如果顺利，他可以免于湿透的悲惨下场。</p><p>       雨天的英国人们尽管行色匆匆，可黑色的伞却移动得平缓。跑着的法国人本来一路通畅无阻——英国人们纷纷避开他以免泥水溅到自己身上，但是他锃亮的皮鞋却蓦地刹住，卡在一个巧妙的位置：人行横道的最边缘，第一条斑马线的最前端，没有人可以判他违规，也没有人能说他循规蹈矩。他就是这样的人，在规则的边缘张狂，又狡黠地告诉你，他明明本本分分。</p><p>        生活总会有些意外，聪明的法国公民避开了被罚款的下场，可不满他鲁莽奔跑的英国交通法规指使行人灯变成了红色。</p><p>        他淡金色的发丝湿漉漉地缠在一起，垂着头喘息的样子隐隐有落寞的可怜意味。似乎是无可奈何，他仰起头，右手整个手掌盖住额前沉沉的发，逆着撩到头顶，发丝在水滴的教训下乖乖地贴紧了头皮。</p><p>        细细密密的雨丝沿着好看的下颚，如珍珠般一长串地坠下去。</p><p>        他抽出左襟口袋别着的剪了枝的红玫瑰，雨水落在花瓣上，艳丽的红更加娇媚。他低头，就着半举的动作，小心翼翼地横向衔住去了刺的花茎，却任由真丝手帕皱巴巴地团在衣袋里。很显然，他喜欢这朵一次性消耗的玫瑰配饰，多过他的真丝口袋巾。</p><p>        路易十四红玫瑰绽放在他扬起的左唇角。</p><p>        玫瑰点缀着的法兰西漂亮男人回了头。</p><p>        亚瑟看到他的时候，法国男人正叼着玫瑰，漫不经心地扫过他的脸颊，专心致志地脱下自己的西装外套。酒红色的领带被牵连得要命，可怜兮兮地被水浸得颜色更深已经很不幸了，更倒霉的是，它被扯得连最基本的职责都无法完成。领带松松垮垮地挂在脖颈间，不能为崩开第一颗纽扣的白衬衫做半点儿事情，哪怕只是忠心耿耿地系紧衬衫衣领，把不应该露出的锁骨藏起来。</p><p>    也许是因为亚瑟实在无法接受当街观看对方糟糕的表演——衣冠不整的十种正确做法，一向不喜欢麻烦的典型英国人，亚瑟·柯克兰，小几步走近了法国人左侧，黑色的长柄伞也被他倾斜着送到了这位陌生人的头顶，遮住了漫天的细雨。</p><p>        这就叫鬼使神差。</p><p>        男人比亚瑟略高一点点，亚瑟平视去刚刚好看得到他高挺的鼻梁，黑西装上金棕色和暗紫色交替的暗纹和他淡金色的头发相呼应，又衬极了他紫罗兰色的眸。</p><p>        一个要玫瑰不要高定西装的无脑浪漫主义法国智障。亚瑟默默地下了定义。</p><p>        雨滴沿着伞骨汇集，坠下。</p><p>        男人放下了被雨洇得更深沉的黑西装，搭在右臂上，眸子里生动的愉悦高兴地溢出双唇，“谢谢您，谢谢您，好心的先生，我要去参加一个藏品展出的开幕仪式，虽然都只是朋友和朋友的朋友之间进行友好交流，但是我依然不敢想象衣衫尽湿是多么失礼。”</p><p>        亚瑟看着他飞扬的眉眼，沉默了一下，难得地搭话，“是在大英博物馆的展出吗？”</p><p>        其实这是一句废话。毕竟他们不快不慢地走着，一直都是同一条路，还没有半点分歧，况且，这里距离大英博物馆只有两条街了。</p><p>        这就能体现作为法国人的基本素养了——热情搭讪可得十二分，尬聊也能硬诓来三分。弗朗西斯毫无没话找话的尴尬神色，他高兴的笑容含着最自然真诚的意味，“当然是了，热心的先生，这可能是最大一次的国际性私人艺术展出了，听说有不少好东西可以见。而且在英国，如果不选在大英博物馆——那要选哪里呢？”</p><p>        发散式的思维让他漫无边际地闲侃一通后，才后知后觉地惊叹，“怎么——先生，你也要去吗？你也是王耀先生的朋友？这可真是太巧了，我还不知道您的名字——哦，对了，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，很高兴认识你，可以知道你的名字吗？”</p><p>        “柯克兰。”亚瑟不假思索地吐出自己的姓氏，然后意识到对方说出的是自己的全名，不情不愿地接着说，“亚瑟·柯克兰。”亚瑟有些微妙的不爽，他感觉自己的精神被绑架了——在他万般推崇的自然法平等精神下，对方先说了全名，他不得不回以全名。</p><p>        “亚瑟·柯克兰。”弗朗西斯笑吟吟地重复了一遍，依旧兴致勃勃地交谈——他可猜不到亚瑟这点奇妙的小心思，“这可真是一个权威的名字*——亚瑟，呃，柯克兰先生，我可以这么称呼你吧？”</p><p>        亚瑟沉默地点点头。对方已经用了无比肯定的语气，他能怎么礼貌地拒绝呢？</p><p>        得到了对方的首肯后，弗朗西斯心满意足地继续，“亚瑟，我实在是钦佩你的先见之明。今早我看了天气预报，说今天伦敦晴天，于是我特意把酒店免费提供的黑漆漆的可怖雨伞留在了房间。该死的天气预报，哪里有英国人引以为傲的严谨，居然还是下雨了！亚瑟，你聪明的脑袋是怎么想到带把雨伞出来的？”</p><p>        “……我是一个英国人，波诺弗瓦先生。”亚瑟忍无可忍地开口。</p><p>        “是弗朗西斯，我亲爱的亚瑟。”除了这句下意识拉近距离的话语外，弗朗西斯就在英国伦敦沉默了。</p><p>        好在目的地就在前方。</p><p>        中国人的好客在王耀身上简直体现得淋漓尽致，他不顾英国恼人的雨，坚持等在门外，和每一个受邀来客寒暄。</p><p>        “好久不见，波诺弗瓦先生，还有柯克兰先生。”穿惯了唐装的人，哪怕身在伦敦也改变不了热诚的习惯，他热情地冲两人伸出手，和朋友的寒暄过后，敬词就了无踪迹了，“法国大画家弗朗西斯居然会和英国名作家亚瑟熟识，真是太巧了！两位不如一同参观，要玩得开心！”</p><p>        主角常常很忙，弗朗西斯的一句“是刚刚认识的朋友”和亚瑟未来得及表演的无声反对都没有机会展示，王耀就抱歉地笑笑，快步去迎接下一位来客。</p><p>        大部分人拿着香槟谈天说地，亚瑟和弗朗西斯可不在其中——他们是确确实实来参观藏品的。</p><p>        开放的以供私人展出的展厅不多且偏僻狭窄，毕竟，这怎么说也是大英博物馆。两人可供选择的路径只有一个——于是有了现在的局面：诡异无声的尴尬同行。</p><p>        终于有人开了口。任谁都想不到，先开口的那个人会是亚瑟·柯克兰。</p><p>        弗朗西斯没有想到，就连亚瑟本人也是。</p><p>        “画家？”没头没尾、没有称呼、没有指向的一个问句，甚至亚瑟都没有看向另一个谈话对象。鉴于听觉范围内只有弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这么一个人，弗朗西斯愣了一下，局促地收了收搭在手臂上的西装外套，平生第一次感到尴尬，“是的，我是，署名F.B.的艺术工作者。”</p><p>        “《黄金废墟》？《没落的晨光》？《身价为“一”》？这是你的作品吗？”亚瑟念出了一串作品名。</p><p>        弗朗西斯稍有惊讶地侧过头观察认真赏画的人，略加思索，没有正面回应，“亚瑟……柯克兰……这倒是一个熟悉的名字。《永生独角兽与六位女士*》、《孩子》、《魔法有翅膀》？”</p><p>        正在观赏藏品的亚瑟柯克兰身形一僵，本就无比端正的站姿更加笔挺，仿佛暑假作业难得跳着写的优秀学生被班主任抓包一样，“我倒是没听说过法国作家还有看童话的爱好。”<br/>
        弗朗西斯终于找回了法国人的基本素养了，他丢掉尴尬，重拾轻快的语气，“哦，我们可都知道，这可是十七岁及以下很难读懂的成人童话。”</p><p>        他冲投来视线的人眨眨眼，“顺便一提，我喜欢你在《永生独角兽与六位女士》里的情色描写。”</p><p>        现在局促的人换成了亚瑟·柯克兰。他不满地嘟嘟囔囔，企图挽回作为一名英国人的严谨正直，“艺术，波诺弗瓦先生，艺术！艺术性的东西和低俗小说可不应当划为等号，无论是由谁来说，您能明白吧？”</p><p>        “等等，亚瑟，正如艺术的性描写不应当和低俗小说划成等号一样，我也不应当遭受莫名其妙的指谪。你知道的，情色和色情可不应当划成等号。”</p><p>        亚瑟的神色变幻莫测，微动唇角，似乎想反驳，鉴于的确是自己先入为主，实在不知说点什么挽回场面，他选择了——冷哼一声，然后对法国人进行无差别诋毁攻击，“我当然知道，不过，您，我是说，法国人留给正直英国人的部分印象过于深刻，才让我一时间没有反应过来。”</p><p>        几乎是被指名道姓地暗示的人听出了英国人有关自己国家的嘲讽，当即不服输地反驳，“允许我进行辩白——外籍人士在大不列颠及北爱尔兰共和国依然保有这个权利吧——亚瑟，这是不公正的，你在尚未完全了解到法兰西精神的情况下，发表了一句近似贬低——”</p><p>        “不，不是近似，我要表达的可就是这个意思。”亚瑟扬起下颌，“分毫不差。”</p><p>        在不甚明亮的角落里，他们肆意辩论着。</p><p>        有关星月，有关晨风，有关浪漫，有关理想，有关旅行，有关见识，有关人生，有关哲学，有关政治，有关党派，有关平权，有关革命，有关彼此的一切。</p><p>        他们在大英博物馆邂逅快乐和彼此。</p><p> </p><p>Part.3<br/>
       英国人将继续待在伦敦，法国人于清晨返回巴黎。</p><p>        伦敦依旧下雨。亚瑟看着窗外连成线的雨丝，莫名想起了只有一面之缘法国画家随口调侃的一句话：“伦敦的雨，大概是活泼的小姑娘被英国老派管家教训得太多了，委委屈屈就掉下来一串泪珠子，见没人安慰，越想越气，想什么时候哭一场就什么时候再补一场。”</p><p>        飞机飞在平流层，稳稳地。弗朗西斯看向窗外成弧形的天空，耀眼的光让他睁不开眼，他第一次知道，原来伦敦是有太阳的。他也第一次知道，英国人也有要命的浪漫主义者。正如亚瑟也是第一次知道，法兰西居然能孕育出清醒的现实主义者。</p><p>        好奇和兴趣让他们用尽一切手段来接近对方的生活。</p><p>        亚瑟知道了弗朗西斯至今没有恋人，做得一手地道的法国菜，走过至少十个国家，约过一百位漂亮姑娘，送出过一千朵红玫瑰，熟知一万首情诗……</p><p>       但他的画笔下，从来没有风平浪静的多佛海峡，没有灯光璀璨的埃菲尔铁塔，没有不朽的英雄主义，没有恢宏的自由乐章，没有夜莺与玫瑰，没有喧闹与繁华，没有浪漫，没有幻想，没有笑容，没有歌颂，没有法兰西人骨子里该有的一切。喜欢萨特，大概是能证明他作为法兰西人的最后表现。</p><p>        他用飞溅的暗红取代明艳的橙黄，用破败的冷灰取代娇俏的嫩粉，用窒息的沉黑取代清透的湖蓝。</p><p>        他读《1984》，读《美丽新世界》，读《罪与罚》。</p><p>        他爱《伏尔加河上的纤夫》，爱《晚钟》，爱《格尔尼卡》。</p><p>        他观看《人间喜剧》，观看《推销员之死》，观看《木偶之家》。</p><p>        除了经典，他也常看看热门电影和电视剧。看《黑镜》，看《高堡奇人》，喜欢DC多过漫威，喜欢红头罩多过老蝙蝠，喜欢钢铁侠多过美国队长。</p><p>        不只是贝多芬，他也会喜欢类似Missio或者Glass Animals这种亚瑟记不住的名字的人。</p><p>        哦，也许要加上一条：热衷于porn文学。</p><p>        亚瑟默默地想。</p><p> </p><p>        弗朗西斯知道了亚瑟的家里没有厨房，有过一任会计师女友，写满了十本日记，大约订了一百套银绿色暗纹的西装，记过一千笔账单，吃过一万家快餐馆……</p><p>        但他的钢笔下，没有争吵不休的上下议院，没有暮霭沉沉的英格兰雾都，没有死板的保守主义，没有固执的光荣独立，没有傲慢与偏见，没有战争与和平，没有图兰朵，没有海明威，没有简爱，没有洛克，没有英格兰人骨子里该有的一切。喜欢莎士比亚，大概是能证明他作为英国人的最后表现。</p><p>        他读《查特莱夫人的情人》，读《巴黎圣母院》，读《呼啸山庄》。</p><p>        他爱《自由引导人民》，爱《春》，爱《梦魔》。</p><p>        他观看《哈姆雷特》，观看《茶花女》，观看《等待戈多》。</p><p>        他用爱情取代婚姻，用独角兽取代特蕾莎，用青年梦想取代英国女王。</p><p>        当然，他和弗朗西斯一样，也看些流行的电影和电视剧。看《香水》，看《唐顿庄园》，喜欢漫威多过DC，喜欢老蝙蝠多过红头罩，喜欢美国队长多过钢铁侠。</p><p>        不止是亨德尔，他似乎喜欢齐柏林飞艇，如果弗朗西斯没记错经常出现在亚瑟笔下的那几句歌词的话。</p><p>        唉，也许得加上一条：厨房是亚瑟·柯克兰的禁地。</p><p>        弗朗西斯感叹着前人无比的智慧。</p><p> </p><p>Part.4<br/>
        他们第二次见面是在巴黎有些难得的雨天，在奥赛博物馆外。</p><p>        英格兰大傻瓜听信了法国人轻佻的谣言：法兰西永远晴天。他理所应当地把雨具留在伦敦，穿着法国人会喜欢的淡紫色西装赴约——英国人应得的教训：永远不要相信法国人的话，尤其在法国人夸耀自己国家的时候。</p><p>        他们在博物馆的门口相视一笑。因为彼此，穿着对方会喜欢的色调的西装。</p><p>        淡紫色西装和暗绿色西装徜徉在不那么亮的博物馆长廊，观赏一代又一代艺术家的画作和手稿。</p><p>        他们谈起了莫奈。</p><p>        这可能是英国浪漫主义作家和法国现实主义画家为数不多的共同喜好。</p><p>        弗朗西斯喜欢莫奈通透明丽的光影和色彩，亚瑟欣赏莫奈这样一个另辟蹊径反抗现实的人格。</p><p>        他们走到了《睡莲》旁，停止了低声交流，驻足观赏自己想观赏的地方，思考自己会思考的东西。</p><p>        时间在沉默中总是让人拿捏不准，只是恍然间，弗朗西斯转过头，用狡猾的甜腻语调冲亚瑟开口，微喘的语气含着胜券在握的笑意，“你喜欢我。”他小心翼翼地捧着亚瑟的脸颊，如同捧着路易十六王冠上失而复得的珍贵钻石那样虔诚。</p><p>        透澈的紫罗兰色水晶正对上漂亮的祖母绿宝石。</p><p>        足够近了，略有差别的金发轻缠在一起，正如散乱交织的呼吸。</p><p>        紫色调和绿色调的艺术碰撞。</p><p>        堪比路易十六王冠的珍宝先生，亚瑟·柯克兰男士，自然地揽着弗朗西斯的腰，抬着下颚，用不稳当的气息，张合着微红且沾有晶亮水渍的双唇，用不稳当的气息吐露出绝情的言语，他说，“不，别想多了。”</p><p>        看来仅仅一个吻并不能让他放下与生俱来的倨傲。</p><p>        再次被拒绝的弗朗西斯只是笑吟吟的，深情地注视着那双即将属于他的绝美绿宝石。</p><p>        亚瑟当然会不甘示弱地回望。</p><p>        一场博弈。</p><p>        只是，弗朗西斯可不是什么秉承以退为进、以守为攻观念的将军。法兰西战士的天性此刻被表现得淋漓尽致——屈服，或者战死，他们通常选择后者。于是他依旧盯紧了这双漂亮的眸，缓缓地接近着爱人的面颊，向内含着下颚，额头似有若无地抵在亚瑟的额上，极近距离地欣赏视野中唯一清晰的焦点处的爱人，一字一唱般地咏叹，“My David*，你真的持有这个让我伤心欲绝的想法吗？”</p><p>        “这是真的吗？”他故作悲伤地重复。</p><p>        骄傲在弗朗西斯的注视下溃败，亚瑟垂下了眸，紧张地下意识做出吞咽动作，喉结也因此滚动。</p><p>        很难有人在一位法国人把你作为焦点看待，并且将除你之外的彩色世界统统虚化模糊成背景时还不心动。这其中当然包括弗朗西斯此时此刻的世界中心——亚瑟·柯克兰。</p><p>        亚瑟难以接着否定了——无论是因为深情的眸，还是自己的心。</p><p>        过于独特的表白句式却让亚瑟不能放下骄傲，在一句调侃中承认心意。亚瑟对此忿忿不平：凭什么要他先承认呢？</p><p>        哦，对了，亚瑟甚至都不知道这究竟算不算表白，究竟算谁的表白。</p><p>        骄傲让亚瑟·柯克兰保持沉默。</p><p>        弗朗西斯更近了一点点，亲昵地用鼻尖贴蹭着对方的，几乎是唇唇相贴着悄声道，“快承认吧，你喜欢我。”</p><p>        否认对方的观点大概是英国人的执着，尤其是面对即将褪下最后一块遮羞布的时刻。</p><p>        骄傲让亚瑟·柯克兰坚持自我。</p><p>        他依旧回答：“不，是你想多了。”</p><p>        当亚瑟·柯克兰意识到，自己发声时温热的吐息尽数扑到弗朗西斯双唇上时，他便不敢开口了——无论是接着回避或者解释清楚。他同样不敢低下头，以此掩饰薄红的双颊，因为那柔软的唇瓣会因他恰到好处地动作，印上他的下唇边缘。他更不敢垂下眸子，因为那双微微张开的、饱满的美丽唇形占据了他的所有视线。</p><p>        弗朗西斯拥有适合接吻的唇。亚瑟如是想。</p><p>        他只好狼狈地仰过头，向后撤一点、再一点，以期躲开难缠的暧昧。</p><p>        然而亚瑟失算了。</p><p>        比主人更坦诚地露出的双唇，随着他仰头的动作，不偏不倚地吻在弗朗西斯的上唇瓣上。</p><p>        亚瑟也有一双适合接吻的唇。</p><p>        弗朗西斯佯装诧异，状似紧张地鼓着脸深吸一口气，侧过头撞去亚瑟的唇上，探出的舌尖一遍又一遍地描摹那诱人的唇峰。</p><p>        一个来自法兰西浪漫绅士的吻。礼貌地环住爱人的身体，试探地轻咬对方的唇瓣。</p><p>        亚瑟是想说话的，他不甘心沦陷在甜蜜的沉默里。但是他无法发声。意欲开口而翕合的双唇，似乎在变相明示弗朗西斯把这场舌尖探险再加深。</p><p>        作为对柔软双唇那恼人动作的回应，弗朗西斯捧住了亚瑟的脸颊回手勾向自己，身子再向前倾。这低下头的姿势，吻只会更深入。</p><p>        舌尖碰触的感觉格外真实——接吻的快感、软舌偶然蹭过上颚的惊喜、逐步紊乱的呼吸。</p><p>        喘息和爱渐渐溢出彼此的唇舌。</p><p>        他们在莫奈的《睡莲》下接吻。</p><p>        光与影。</p><p>        宝石与水晶。</p><p>        两人的距离被缓缓拉开，唇舌间细细的银丝不断延长，直到再也承受不了爱的重量。</p><p>        弗朗西斯拥着亚瑟，收敛了嬉笑的神色，郑重其事地再次询问，“我有邀请你成为我爱人的荣幸吗？”</p><p>        被询问的人只是垂下眸。</p><p>        法国人到底不懂得英国人沉默的第二重意味：默许。</p><p>        否认的答案太多了，多到连弗朗西斯都紧闭双唇，垂下眼帘。他撤回拥住亚瑟腰身的双手，压在西装裤线上，语气毫无起伏，用一种法国人几乎永远不可能站得出来的笔直姿势站定，就不再有任何动作，“我想……也许是我错了。”</p><p>        亚瑟猛地对上弗朗西斯的视线，似乎想说些什么。</p><p>        “今天的一切，又都过于唐突。”弗朗西斯轻轻避开炽热的目光，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>         不，你没有。亚瑟无声地回应。</p><p>        “我们不过是见过两次的萍水之交。这太短暂了，我不该那样说。”弗朗西斯懊恼地垂着头，博物馆昏暗的灯光打偏了位置，连带着那头耀眼的金发都失去了光泽。</p><p>        不，我花了一年的时间来了解你，再问我一遍啊，法兰西大蠢蛋。亚瑟微张开口，却无法发声，只能在心底沉默地呐喊。</p><p>        “但是……”和“事实上……”两句话同时被说出口。他们诧异地对视半秒，却都自顾自想先说完自己的那一句。</p><p>        “我喜欢你，亚瑟。”</p><p>        “我承认了，弗朗西斯。”</p><p>        他们在奥赛博物馆邂逅莫奈与爱情。</p><p> </p><p>Part.5</p><p>        弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰同居了。</p><p>        这水到渠成，又理所应当。</p><p>        在意大利的佛罗伦萨，他们租下了一栋小别墅，在这里享受爱情，享受生活，享受自由的工作。他们亲密无间，又互不干扰。</p><p> </p><p>        弗朗西斯永远在夜晚作画。</p><p>        弗朗西斯会爬到屋顶，在星空下提笔。</p><p>        有时规规矩矩坐在画架前面，左手端着调色盘，右手拿着画笔，脚边是一只半满的红酒杯。</p><p>        但是更多的时候，他不会老老实实地坐在凳子上。</p><p>        他喜欢蹲在屋顶，昂着头，扬手在画布上涂鸦。按他的说法，仰视作品，代表了对艺术的尊重。当然，亚瑟从来都觉得这是扯淡。</p><p>        或者盘起腿，低头把画板抱在怀里，认真地落笔。每每这时，亚瑟的冷哼总会如期而至，询问他今天为什么不尊重艺术了，弗朗西斯也总会振振有词：“我是一名画家，俯视作品如同上帝怜爱地关注他的信徒。”</p><p>        再或者，干干脆脆侧躺在不太舒服的屋瓦上面，调色盘则在他的背后，他如同拥抱情人一样环住画板，向后随意地取色、涂抹，然后不出意料，他的白衬衫成了抽象派大师的艺术涂鸦作品。</p><p>        有时候，他什么都不做，就只是让未完成的画安安静静地呆在画架上，双手交握垫在后脑处，躺在屋顶，在夜空和昏暗的画灯下眯着眼看着画——或者越过画，只是看佛罗伦萨的夜空。</p><p>        他看到佛罗伦萨的夜空，却想到巴黎；看到浪漫的星月，却画出残酷的现实。</p><p>        画布上更多的是一片铅笔画出的轮廓，在繁星下显得暗淡无光、又没有灵魂。</p><p>        草稿总是凌乱不堪又没有灵魂的。</p><p>        然而画中零星点染的色彩，却赋予了无机物最生动的残酷智慧。</p><p>        大片大片的灰色基调，层层叠叠、由浅渐深地铺满了三分之一个画布——是乌云侵入。稀疏的棕色竖线画出了树的主干，长长的黑色线条勾勒出由近到远的房屋，血红色的夕阳照着稚嫩的树的枝芽，给小镇的雏形镀上金色的希望。乌云在太阳的左侧，树最粗壮的干却在不知名大风的无情蹂躏下向右侧倾斜——乌云随着风来了，就这样，黑暗即将吞没阳光。两个被追赶的扭曲人形身上，迸溅出暗红的颜色。</p><p>        弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的画上从来没有亚瑟·柯克兰的身影。</p><p>        亚瑟总会时不时地关注即将完成的画稿，暗暗期待有一天可以如同照镜子一样观赏他的画布，不过，这份不知名的期望总是落空——或者在落空的路上。</p><p>        国庆节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的样子，事出有因。亚瑟想，我当然不能指望一个法国人记得住英国女王的生日。</p><p>        母亲节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，理所应当。亚瑟想，我又不是他的妈妈。</p><p>        儿童节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，天经地义。亚瑟想，我怎么可能是他的儿子？！</p><p>        父亲节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，正常不过。亚瑟想，我也不是他的爸爸，当然，他想这么称呼我，我倒没什么意见。</p><p>        万圣节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，可以理解。亚瑟想，我们该为孩子们准备糖果。</p><p>        感恩节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，说得过去。亚瑟想，我们该感谢上帝恩赐食物。</p><p>        圣诞节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，勉勉强强。亚瑟想，这蠢货居然无可救药地挂上了袜子。</p><p>        情人节，弗朗西斯画笔下没有他的影子，难以置信！亚瑟想……亚瑟想不出来了，对此他只想说：难以置信，真他妈难以置信。</p><p>        每一年，亚瑟都忿忿不平。</p><p>        可是，弗朗西斯的作品是那么的不幸、灰暗、绝望，亚瑟却是他的幸运、阳光、和希望。</p><p>        他怎么会舍得让自己的爱人同世间最负面的情绪画上等号？</p><p>        不过，英国人可不知道他那些难言的小心思。他只是不能理解。</p><p> </p><p>        亚瑟永远在白天写作。</p><p>        亚瑟会端坐在书桌前，在阳光下提笔。</p><p>        他总比弗朗西斯起得早，法国人还在蒙着被子孩子气赖床的时候，他不仅用完早餐，还为自己泡了一杯红茶，而且已经在书桌前了。</p><p>        他有时没那么集中，沐浴在阳光下困倦地打盹，笔记不时耸动地戳在纸上，洇开蓝黑色的墨花。</p><p>        但是，更多的时候，他会端端正正地坐在椅子上。</p><p>        他的胸口距离书桌一拳远，微垂着头，专注地盯紧了纸稿，表情严正得仿佛在写什么学术论文，可是激情到模糊的连笔、几乎能戳漏十层纸的力度，却出卖了他昂扬的内心。</p><p>        或者在雨天以及其他没有灵感的日子里，亚瑟就用左手懒洋洋地撑着脸颊，捏着右手指间的钢笔有一搭没一搭地动几下，轻飘飘的力度甚至连墨水都吓不出来。</p><p>        再或者，干干脆脆侧过头趴在自己的做胳膊上，直接放弃了自己认真严肃的形象，笔帽勾出点茶水滴在纸上，洇着蓝黑色的墨水玩。</p><p>        有时候，他也会什么都不干，只是盯着一沓空白的纸发呆——或者涣散着目光，思考些什么。</p><p>        他看到了空白的稿纸，却想到了天真的孩童；想到了灰暗的世界，却看到了美好的未来。</p><p>        手稿的字迹总是杂乱无章又难以辨认的。</p><p>        可杂草一样的痕迹，偏偏充满了活力与生机。</p><p>        他描写成片的嫩叶青芽，如同上帝一样为自己笔下的所有人播撒温暖阳光，有人向陌生人不假思索地伸出援手，老夫老妻恩爱地依偎散步，不畏受伤的孩童欢乐地在跷跷板上顽皮蹦跳，国家河清海晏，世界稳定和平，努力就有回报，勇敢会被歌颂，童话真实存在，就连爱情也是永恒的。</p><p>        亚瑟·柯克兰的笔下恨不得写尽世间美好——这当然包括他的爱人，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。</p><p>        情人节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，天经地义。弗朗西斯想，情人间的迷恋、倾慕，当然是爱情。</p><p>        圣诞节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，理所应当。弗朗西斯想，和爱一样，温馨的感觉。</p><p>        感恩节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，事出有因。弗朗西斯想，比如，感谢上帝让我们相遇</p><p>        万圣节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，差强人意。弗朗西斯想，人鬼情未了，足够浪漫猎奇。</p><p>        父亲节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，可以理解。弗朗西斯想，由父母的爱情触发式地想到了自己的爱情。</p><p>        儿童节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，勉为其难。弗朗西斯想，大概是孩童对爱情不甚成熟的浪漫幻想。</p><p>        母亲节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，说得过去。弗朗西斯想，还是父母的爱情由彼及此。</p><p>        国庆节，亚瑟笔下写到了和弗朗西斯的爱情，难以置信！弗朗西斯想……弗朗西斯终于想不出来了。还是英国那不知道什么时候会突然在某一天冒出来的国庆节，对此他只想说：难以置信，真他妈难以置信。</p><p>        每一年，弗朗西斯都莫名其妙。</p><p>    可是，亚瑟的作品是那么的积极、阳光、充满活力，而弗朗西斯就是他的快乐、动力、美好希望。</p><p>        他怎么可能不骄傲地把自己的爱人摆在明面上公之于众？</p><p>        不过，法国人可没想到他那浪漫的小心思。他只是不能理解。</p><p> </p><p>Part.6</p><p>        佛罗伦萨在冬天下雨。这十分平常，如同每个地中海气候区该有的雨季。</p><p>        亚瑟是被雨落的声音吵醒的。但卧室的窗被弗朗西斯贴心地关好，事实上，这淅淅沥沥的雨算不得大，也并不恼人，亚瑟的惊醒或许只是因为他的左侧没有该有的36℃以上的体温。</p><p>        他旋开了床头灯，暗黄色的柔光给空荡的左侧床铺镀上温柔的暖意，可无法弥补缺失的温度。亚瑟半撑起来，听着隐约的雨声，叹了口气，沉默地起身，穿着睡袍披上外套，拿起衣帽间永远挂在触手可及处的黑伞，扯下弗朗西斯的一件外衣，匆匆跑去了第二层。</p><p>        亚瑟知道弗朗西斯现在会在哪里。</p><p>        去第二层的书房，走上窄楼梯，来到堆满画具、纸张和染料的阁楼，踮脚拉开天花板上挂着的伸缩梯，爬上去，滑开小门。弗朗西斯永远在屋顶，尤其是夜晚的屋顶。</p><p>        弗朗西斯背对着门，蜷着身子坐在满是雨水的屋顶，整个人靠左臂撑在矮凳上，愣愣地盯着支在他前方的画板上的画——弗朗西斯的衬衫被贴心地支起来搭在它的上面，防止半成的油画被雨毁尸灭迹。他珍视他画作的手法，与珍视那个伦敦雨天里的无辜红玫瑰如出一辙。</p><p>        人影一动不动，仿佛成了雨夜半裸的雕塑。</p><p>        展开的黑伞艰难地挤开窄门，匆匆移动着，被亚瑟举到了弗朗西斯的头顶，挡住了漫天的雨。</p><p>        一如初见。</p><p>        生活就是这么富有戏剧色彩——亚瑟站在他身后，为他披上的外衣，恰好是一件深紫和金棕交互条纹的黑色西装外套。</p><p>        是弗朗西斯第一次遇见亚瑟穿的那一件。物和人不一样的地方就在这里，物品只是换一个地方静静地呆着，只要不是被刻意销毁或者撑不过自然的规则，它永远就是那件物品，没什么不同。人不一样，弗朗西斯和亚瑟也不一样。自从相识走到相爱再到同居的这一步，他们为彼此做出了太多没有对错、不分好坏的改变。</p><p>        弗朗西斯稍微坐直了点，左手扯着西装袖胡乱地擦着湿淋淋的矮凳，勉强抹出一个湿度在可接受范围内的座位，拍了拍，示意亚瑟坐下。</p><p>        亚瑟低着头分辨着画灯下被水镀得晶亮亮的椅面，沉默地犹豫片刻，坦然坐下，换成左手撑伞，右手自然地揽过弗朗西斯湿漉漉的右肩，让他的头可以靠在自己的腿上。</p><p>        得寸进尺才是法语词典的第一个词条。弗朗西斯换了个舒服的角度，把头埋到亚瑟的怀中，沾满水的双臂拥住爱人的腰身，他闭上眼，用雨夜都能听清的声音满足地叹谓，“亚瑟。”</p><p>        被呼唤的人微动，感受着腰间窒息式的拥抱，伸手做出了回应，抱紧裸着上身、仿佛孩子撒娇一样的弗朗西斯。</p><p>        依偎的身影撑着伞，阻隔了天地间的雨丝，似乎还隔绝了外界的一切不合心意。只有他们两个人，是彼此的温度、彼此的支撑、彼此的唯一。</p><p>        画布上搭着的衬衫已经湿透了，雨水沿着衣袖准确无误地流到画中央，哪怕是油质颜料，也怕极了涓涓不断的水流浸泡。</p><p>        画的创作者，它的上帝，平生第一次没有管自己最爱的作品那可怜的哭诉，事实上，每一个未完成的画作，都曾是他的最爱。</p><p>        而弗朗西斯，正忙着和真爱接吻。</p><p>        他伸手勾着亚瑟扣得整整齐齐的睡袍领口，致力于把手背上的水通通蹭到对方的脖子上，顺便趁机把最上方的扣子解开，冰冷的指尖有意无意地划过亚瑟的喉结。他用他一贯恼人的歪理，讨巧地解释，“亚瑟，你知道的，扣子被系上的那一刻，就在期待被解开的时候。就像监牢里的囚犯永远渴望自由。”</p><p>        亚瑟一向拿弗朗西斯没辙，他冷哼着侧头，躲避对方缠上来的手指，“回房间去。”</p><p>        “不，我们就在这里。”弗朗西斯勾着亚瑟被解开两粒纽扣的衬衫不轻不重地向下坠，半胁迫一样让自己的爱人靠近自己。</p><p>        “为什么？”亚瑟左手没忘举伞，低头顺着力度单膝跪在半躺在屋顶水中的弗朗西斯身前，右手扣住弗朗西斯的手腕，以防自己的衬衫失守。</p><p>        没必要打伞了。亚瑟沉默地想。</p><p>        如同耍赖不想回家的金毛一样，男人半向前弓着身子，右手伸直了勾住亚瑟的衬衫，左手手背虚挡在眼前以防雨水直接滴进眼里。他根本没系腰带，裤链半拉开，最上方的唯一一颗纽扣早就被他不知道什么时候解开了。弗朗西斯身上穿得算是整整齐齐的衣物，只有他那双不断有雨水滑落的皮鞋。</p><p>        亚瑟费力地试图单手合起这把黑伞，但是，众所周知，自动式的直柄伞打开方便，收倒是一向不好收，更不用说是单手了。</p><p>        深谙雨伞奥秘的亚瑟停止了无谓的举动，他举着伞，顿了一秒——弗朗西斯发誓，真的只有一秒——做了一件惊世骇俗的事：他将雨伞投掷到院子中。</p><p>        张开雨伞划了一道不那么漂亮的抛物线，顺着风雨和主人的意思，乖乖地坠了下去。触地的声音到底是什么样的已经没有人去听了，对于正在激吻的两人来说，雨伞落地是无声的，不谈对方胸膛里的心跳几乎快把耳膜震破，只说唇舌纠缠间无意漏出来的吮吸声就已经占据了彼此全部的注意力。</p><p>        亚瑟干干脆脆跨坐在弗朗西斯腿上，正对着他的阴茎。</p><p>        弗朗西斯温柔地吻过他的眼角，回答了先前的问题，“在雨中我才看不到你的眼泪。”</p><p>        这样一个卡在一个特殊位置上的话，亚瑟本想骂一句“混蛋”，但对上的这双紫罗兰眸子，他却没有看到半分情色的调侃。亚瑟眯起眼，以便排除雨滴的干扰。</p><p>        他其实已经看得很清了。</p><p>        他看到自己淡金色的发梢坠下的一滴雨落到弗朗西斯的额头，看到两颗紫水晶流露出罕见的认真，也早就看到了两人之间难以磨合的地方。</p><p>        五味杂陈。</p><p>        如果现在有八卦小报的记者采访亚瑟这五味究竟是哪五种——且我们假设亚瑟会回答这种无聊问题——他会说，失落、诧异、释然，然后隐去意料之中和难以言说。</p><p> </p><p>        太多了，可以预见的地方太多了。</p><p>        哪怕是昨天，两个人爆发的争吵让彼此都发现了绝对不可磨合的端倪。</p><p>        不、不是发现，该怎么说——是一粒种子，本来在爱情的深厚滋养下深埋于泥土中安然沉睡，但在无数场矛盾细雨不遗余力的浇灌下渐渐破土而出，萌生端芽，再茁壮成长，根系纠缠着扎在了每个人心中最深的地方。</p><p>        这棵树，从人性最难以解释的地方中纠缠出来，理想主义者不能忽视来自它的绝望，实用主义者不能寻找到解决方法，更别提亚瑟和弗朗西斯间这一棵开了花结出果的树。</p><p>        佛罗伦萨的昨天还在下雨。一整天的雨。</p><p>        弗朗西斯的心情在这种天气格外低落，宛如压到树枝上的雷雨。</p><p>        他站在落地窗前一言不发，白衬衫凌乱地挂在他身上。亚瑟轻轻上前几步，在他右侧一个伸手刚好能触碰到他的距离里停住，小心地问，“弗朗西斯，你还好吗？”</p><p>        “世界完蛋了。亚瑟，所有这一切都完蛋了。”弗朗西斯沉默了几秒，哑着嗓子回答。</p><p>        一道闪电照亮他的脸颊，亚瑟看到了不规则的晶亮痕迹，和抿紧的双唇。他落泪了。</p><p>        亚瑟无措地开口，用最最经典的谚语安慰道，“不会的，弗朗西斯，一切都会好起来的，就像雨后总会天晴。”说着，他蹙起眉，不赞同地劝说，“你应该乐观点。你的画——每一幅都无一例外。你自己想想看，大概都是些什么？强奸犯和杀人狂的狂欢？颓唐的流浪汉和灰暗的旧城区？卖身的未成年女孩和不得善终的老年妇女？磕药致死的瘾君子和嗜酒如命的老酒鬼？弗朗，我承认世界上有这些东西，但你要知道，世界不只有这些东西。”</p><p>        弗朗西斯突然回头，背着光，亚瑟看不清他的脸，只能听到弗朗西斯嗤笑一声。他刚想开口询问，弗朗西斯就摇摇头，温柔地伸手抚摸亚瑟的脖颈，倾身若即若离地吻上脸颊，拒绝了亚瑟接下来的一切询问，绕过他，直奔卧室那张柔软的床去。</p><p>        临睡前，弗朗西斯仿佛说梦话一样含糊地嘟囔，“  永远美好的童话，善良的世界人民……你总是这样。”</p><p>        弗朗西斯沉沉入睡。</p><p>        亚瑟彻夜难眠。</p><p> </p><p>        雨水不小心流进眼里，有些干涩。亚瑟眨眨眼，从记忆中脱离。</p><p>        弗朗西斯双手托高他的臀，含笑又吻了上去。只是唇唇相贴，他没有进一步动作。微凉的唇自觉地汲取对方唇上的热度，直到亚瑟的唇也变得染上冷意，弗朗西斯才停下仿佛被施了定身咒的动作。他的手依旧托着亚瑟的臀，不同于往常，这本是他即将开始激烈性爱的象征，而今他却在制止亚瑟固执地想坐下去的动作。</p><p>        弗朗西斯说：“到此为止吧。”</p><p>        弗朗西斯的确在一语双关。他想，正如马卡龙只适合在法兰西晴朗的日子里品尝一样，错位的甜蜜幻觉，的的确确该到此为止了。</p><p>        马卡龙不能在英国品尝。因为英国，尤其是伦敦的雨，恼人得很。品尝阴雨天制作的马卡龙的口感，很像在啃食一朵在伦敦下雨的云。乌白色的云被咬成两瓣，连云朵内部最后的水滴都被挤出来了。</p><p>        弗朗西斯想，也许这是新式的液体马卡龙。可是，有些事情可以被改变革新，有些，却不可以。</p><p>        而亚瑟仿佛一下子在性事里开了窍的毛头小子一样不依不饶，他骄傲地仰着下巴，微垂着眼帘看着坐起身的人，“做到我说停为止。”</p><p>        被要求的男人只是莞尔，啄吻一下亚瑟的脸颊，温柔又实际地解释，“亚瑟，我们没有安全套和润滑剂，我不想你受伤。”</p><p>        英国人骨子里的固执己见和亚瑟本人的浪漫幻想在此时此刻完美结合，亚瑟低下头，仔细地掰开托着自己臀部的手，对上弗朗西斯的眸，坚定地说，“雨，我们有雨水，至于安全套——”他顿了顿，“我允许你这次不戴。”</p><p>        也许是为了掩饰自己直白大胆的坦言带来的羞赧，亚瑟向后撑着手想要躺在地上。</p><p>        弗朗西斯揽住亚瑟的腰，中止了他即将成功的动作，碰上亚瑟投来的疑惑视线，甚至不需要对方开口，他就已经心有灵犀，“我怎么舍得举世无双的珍宝躺在冰冷的屋顶？波诺弗瓦的大卫*宝石理所应当永远躺在他的怀里。”</p><p>        开始了，信手拈来的情话。</p><p>        亚瑟听着，也只是听着，并没有红着脸，也没有追问弗朗西斯口中的永远，反倒是受够了男人絮絮叨叨不着边际的话，他握住对方早已勃起的阴茎滑动，“来点儿实际的，弗朗西斯。”</p><p>        正如亚瑟对弗朗西斯没辙一样，弗朗西斯同样无法拒绝亚瑟。他单手搂住亚瑟的脖颈，暗示性地下压，亚瑟也如他所愿，跨坐着倾身和坐起来的弗朗西斯面对面。</p><p>        弗朗西斯叹着气，左手连内裤扣子都没解开就漫不经心地隔着布料挑逗亚瑟的阴茎，右手绕到亚瑟的背后，探入内裤里揉捏他熟悉的臀部。</p><p>        “起码是这一次，我由衷感谢上帝让你保留了洗澡时自我扩张的习惯。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“即便是最近这种情况下。”</p><p>        他们都清楚最近这种情况是什么。</p><p>        无休无止无穷无尽的冷战。</p><p>        今天正如昨天。昨天正如昨天的昨天。</p><p>        他们熟悉彼此间不言明的冷战，如同与对方做爱一样熟悉。</p><p>        这一次他们却格外艰难。</p><p>        这条路过于干涩、摩擦力太大，甚至于越走越窄，会让人卡在其中动弹不得。</p><p>        不只是性。众所周知，性爱总是一个词语。</p><p>        还有爱。</p><p>        亚瑟感到疼了，他咬着唇忍耐磨人的难以被忽略的钝痛，绷紧了脸，连眉也不由自主地蹙起。像极了在爱中退让的那个人。</p><p>        弗朗西斯也不会好受。他艰难地试探着耸动几下，然后停住不动。</p><p>        亚瑟揽住弗朗西斯的脖颈，没有贴上去亲吻，反而愣愣地问，“为什么。”</p><p>        “在一天晚上，茉儿小姐给我打了个由我付费的电话，”弗朗西斯的眸对上亚瑟的，眸子的主人轻轻地唱出笃定亚瑟知道的歌词。</p><p>        “她对我说，她将永远都不会再爱我，”亚瑟下意识接了下去，却十分茫然。</p><p>        “然后就此消失不见。*”弗朗西斯更近了些，贴吻着亚瑟的耳廓悄声哼着。</p><p>        “我即是浪漫。(I'm true romantic)”接歌词的游戏让亚瑟神情复杂，他没有唱出来，只是干瘪地念着。</p><p>        “是啊，你是我真的浪漫。(Yeah, you're my true romantic)”弗朗西斯没有按规则玩下去，他没有接着唱“是的，解救沉沦爱情的瘾者们。(Free falling love addict, yeah. )”这一句，而是突如其来调侃一样地告白。</p><p>        弗朗西斯总是如此狡猾。在规则附近徘徊试探、探头探脑，然后出其不意地不守规矩，却让人拿他毫无办法。</p><p>        亚瑟知道他是认真的。</p><p>        “你永远是我的画笔无法落下的颜色。”弗朗西斯拉开了点距离，温柔地和亚瑟对视，“因为我和我的画笔，从来不会描绘人间最美好的东西——爱。我的亚瑟，永远是你。”</p><p>        爱让弗朗西斯拥有了世界本来的颜色。</p><p>        亚瑟闭上了眼睛享受并不值得享受的性爱。他默默说服着自己，雨水会流进眼睛里。</p><p>        弗朗西斯轻吻着亚瑟的眼角，温热的舌尖舔舐那里的水渍——有些是冰冷的，有些是温热的；有些是淡的，有些是咸的。</p><p>        弗朗西斯再次说对了。</p><p>        ——没有伞的雨夜才看不到流下的眼泪。</p><p>        温暖的唇舌从亚瑟的脸颊一直向下游走，脸颊、鼻尖、唇峰、下颌、脖颈、喉结、锁骨、胸口、双肋、小腹……一直到弗朗西斯不能低下身子的尽头。他用唇舌描绘着一幅完美的人体图。</p><p>        一向蹭着缤纷颜料的手指尖，此时搭在了亚瑟的阴茎上，沾上了清透的雨水和略显黏稠的半透明液体。</p><p>        弗朗西斯没有继续身下的动作，安置好坐在自己怀中的人，空出的左手轻抚脖颈与头发交界处的软发，用力扣向自己，唇覆盖住闭着眼的亚瑟的唇，吮吸去无味的雨水，试探地咬着他的下唇，舌尖软软地点扣门齿，期待主人家能开门盛情邀请客人品尝琼浆。亚瑟并不好客，可弗朗西斯总是恼人得很，他开门，没有半点东道主的样子，冷淡地迎接客人。</p><p>        法国人可没有心灰意冷，反而对室内好奇得很，热情地攀谈。舌尖不时扫去上颚，或者舔舐另一条软舌，以期对方注意到自己。</p><p>        小动作当然不会间断。弗朗西斯的指尖时不时剐蹭着敏感的尖端，然后整只手掌略略用力握住，从上向下一撸到底。或者抓住它，只是用拇指轻扫，仿佛羽毛吻过般若即若离的触碰。</p><p>        喘息当然会溢出唇舌。</p><p>        爱总会在情难自禁的时候表露。比如深夜，比如困境，比如生死关头，再比如性爱之中。</p><p>        哪怕分手在即。</p><p>        雨水给他们不一样的冰冷触感，这让躯体的热度更难得可贵。</p><p>        弗朗西斯从亚瑟体内抽出了自己的阴茎。亚瑟虚眼看向弗朗西斯，男人正抓住亚瑟搭在自己脖颈上的一只手臂，按着他的手背压向胯间，示意他握住。</p><p>        一只手的律动变成两只，一条舌的舔吮变成两条。 由慢至快，由轻到重，由硬变软。喘息稍止，沉默无言。</p><p>        但他们依旧拥抱。</p><p>        弗朗西斯拢起亚瑟湿漉漉的发，别在他的耳后，附耳去悄声劝他回到卧室。而弗朗西斯本人却蜷起膝，披上湿透的西装上衣，抱着肩停留。</p><p>        他等待黎明 ——他的新生。</p><p> </p><p>Part.7</p><p>        弗朗西斯背着装着画板的背包在黎明离开，什么都没有惊动。</p><p>        亚瑟躺在床上，如同过去三年中每一个日子一样，沐浴着透过纱帘的大好晨光自然醒来。他一点也不意外弗朗西斯的离开。</p><p>        他从容地起身，准备一人份的早餐，欣赏了大概一杯红茶那么久的阳光，并且忽视放在餐桌最明显处的感冒药和消炎药以及一张“永远爱你”的卡片，开始着手收拾行李。</p><p>        小别墅是租的，还有九天到期。</p><p>        家具是主人的，不必刻意清扫。</p><p>        花园的所有者走了，鲜花就留给下一个好运的房客。</p><p>        太多的衣物和写作用品可以打包托运。</p><p>        亚瑟默默盘算着自己应该整理出的随身物品：只有手机、身份证明、一套应当穿上的西装、一沓手稿、一只钢笔和几张银行卡。</p><p>        他拉开衣柜，沉默地看到左侧一串张扬配色的衣服上，每一件都被细心贴好了字条。他凑近了些，是一个地址。</p><p>        弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦拜托亚瑟·柯克兰帮忙把自己的物品寄走。</p><p>        亚瑟错开眼，去右侧挑选自己的衣服。</p><p>        他穿上了与弗朗西斯第一次见面的那一套西装，与左侧空挡处原本挂着的衣服具备同一个含义。</p><p>        床边的抽屉没有关好，尽管确认那里没有任何值得检查的重要物品，亚瑟也还是顺势抽开，看到了本应乱七八糟放着东西的抽屉空空如也。</p><p>        那里本来应该有一堆未开封的安全套。</p><p>        弗朗西斯拿走了所有未用完的安全套。</p><p>        亚瑟沉默了。</p><p>        他踟蹰着——毫无疑问他也想留点纪念的。可是，带走什么好呢？</p><p>        他终于还是没忍住去翻看那张寥寥几笔勾勒出玫瑰花的卡片。</p><p>        正面写着"Love u forever."</p><p>        背面写着"I don't know I do even care about you.*"</p><p>        他放下卡牌，揣摩咀嚼着最长的句子，冷笑出声——弗朗西斯用歌词讽刺他自己，也在讽刺亚瑟·柯克兰。</p><p>        法国人连表达不满的勇气都没有吗？他摇摇头，决定去屋顶碰碰运气。</p><p>        踏上熟悉的地方，他发现，屋顶依旧乱糟糟的，什么都没变。哦，也不是什么都没变，起码昨天两人份的精液现在一无所踪。</p><p>        亚瑟·柯克兰高调地嘲笑着弗朗西斯——看吧，表面上潇潇洒洒坦坦荡荡，实际上却不敢触碰半点过往。</p><p>        亚瑟上前几步，收起湿水又被晾干且颜料乱得一塌糊涂的油画布，和一件搭在画架上印着一塌糊涂颜色的白衬衫。他望向放着画板的画架，想了想，把它们踢下屋顶。</p><p>        这回听清了，坠落在土地上的声音是钝钝的，还有啪叽的水声。</p><p> </p><p>        弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰分手了。</p><p>        这水到渠成，又理所应当。</p><p> </p><p>Part.8</p><p>        一身暗绿色西装，金色短发，端端正正坐在桌前握着笔的人，沐浴着温柔的午间阳光昏昏欲睡。</p><p>        他或许已经睡着了，又或许没睡。</p><p>        钢笔尖戳在纸上的时间太久了，洇花了他落笔的最后一行字：</p><p>        Francis Bonnefeuille and Author Kirkland had broken up.<br/>
        It comes naturally.It's really very natural.</p><p>        亚瑟·柯克兰在阳光下，又写完了一篇手稿。</p><p>        不知道这是他笔下的故事，还是他的私人回忆录。</p><p>        也不知道，他醒来是否拥有一个吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>